Lovina's Dream
by Itsuhime
Summary: A quick little drabble. Lovina's POV in the song "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Misérables.


_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

I've worked this job for years, endlessly. All for the sake of my dear daughter. Though it hurts, I must be strong. "Where are you? You little slut! Come on up, the client is waiting!" My boss yelled at me, yet again. I quickly pull on a seductive dress and made my way up the stairs from the basement. The moment my boss saw me, he grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me to the client. "Heh. So this is the so called beauty? Well, can't complain. She does have a cute face.. Oh and some d's!" He said while moving his eyes down to my chest and licking his lips with full lust. "How much?"

"40$ for an hour, sir." My boss said hastily.

"You got yourself a deal." He quickly grabbed some bills out of his pocket and slammed them down on the table. "Come on bitch. You better be worth those dollars!."

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

This wasn't the life i've wanted. I had a dream... That maybe, just maybe, my life will be something more than this.

My life used to be filled with hope and love. I had everything that I could've dreamed for. But it all went wrong. My life took a turn for the worst, and I was left with nothing to live for, except my precious daughter, whom i'm not even sure is still alive

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

I layed on my side, on the edge of the hard stained bed. With tears filling my eyes and slowly falling down my face. "Not bad. Worth every penny." The client exclaimed. "Heh, too bad you weren't a virgin. Bet you'd done this thousands of times before, and you enjoyed every last bit of it, didn't you, you little slut?" He started laughing. After a couple a minutes, he quickly pulled me over onto my back and started sucking my exposed breast and rubbing his pelvic area on my groin. After a while, he entered me, once again, and the pain comes back.

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

Antonio was his name. The man I ever truly loved. I've known him since my childhood days, we spent every waking moment together. Once we were finally in our teen years, we started dating one another. I knew he was the one, he promised to never hurt me or leave me. I thought he truly cared for me, so we made love with each other, on the summer of my 16 years. After a few months, i've noticed I was pregnant. I was overfilled with joy, I thought we were going to have a family together. I told him the day after I found out and he smiled and hugged me. We stayed in each others' warmth, till the sun grew dark. Weeks later, he told me he was going to go earn money for our family, and so he packed his luggage and bid me farewell, leaving me with a memory of his everlasting smile.

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

It's been 2 years since i've last saw him, but yet I still wait for him to come back to our family. But, we were never going to have that family I dreamed of. For one day, while out shopping for groceries. I saw him. He still had his messy brown hair, gorgeous emerald eyes, and that warm smile. But some things were different, like a ring on his finger, and a girl in his hands. I stood there shock. There must of been a explanation for this. I quickly marched to him, clutching the child safely in my arms. "Antonio!" He turned in my direction, and his face was filled with pure shock. "Lovi! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Toni... Who's this?" The girl in his hand questioned.

"Oh.. umm.."

"His wife!" I quickly exclaimed.

"W-w-wife?! Toni, what is the meaning of this? I thought I was your wife!?"

"Sorry Feli! I-umm.. She's just this girl I used to know! That's all!"

"But she said she's your wife!"

"She's just crazy and depressed. You know how hard it is on the poor people these days? She's just stressed and confused."

"Hmmph," and with that the lady went stomping off. Antonio sighed.

"Hey.. um, Lovi. About the baby." He said while noticing the child in my arms. "Look, I know I promised i'd come back, but I found someone I truly loved! She's genuine, caring, sweet, and absolutely gorgeous! I'm soo sorry Lovi, but, this can't be. I.. Good bye." He quickly ran off after the girl, leaving me stunned and tears falling.

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

In the end, times were tough, and I barely had enough money to feed myself, or even my child. As a last resort I turned to selling my body, but my new boss didn't allowed my child to live there and threw her onto the streets. Stuck in this hopeless hell, with my life nearing it's time, my love gone for another, and my child loss and starving on the streets, I'm starting to feel very weak, so I closed my eyes tiredly for I still dreamed a dream.

_Now life has killed the dream..._

_I dreamed._


End file.
